revamped_hayden_and_diamondfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
" " is the first season of Hayden and Diamond: Rebooted that started in july 29th, 2014 with a 28 chapter list. The list, along with the former word length of 3000-6000, was changed for 18 chapter and 6000-7400 words shortly after "The Dreizler-Byrne Romance Caper" was posted. It will end sometime in 2015. The season started with "Clocks n' Roses" on july 29th, 2014. Among the chapters of this season are a chapter where a snow war takes place, a chapter taking place during Hayden and Diamond's birthday, and a two part halloween special. Chapters #(07/29/14) "Clocks n' Roses": After breaking their room's alarm clock, Hayden, Diamond and Asphodel go to the Super Clock Store in hopes of finding an alarm clock that cannot be destroyed. #(08/14/14) "Snowbrawl":The Dreizler Twins follow Lucy and Lucas to a huge fortress in the sky and get themselves involved in a giant snow war between the north and east side of Crown Town. #(08/21/14) "Mission: Im-Boss-Ible": After being defeated one too many times by an anonymous player, Hayden, Diamond and Lucas give him a message that tells him to meet with them at the park. But who they see is...not who they expected. #(08/28/14) "Diary Busters": Team Haymond help a group of scout girls, known as the Royal Hounds, and their leader Helen retrieve her diary from the infamous Diary Hunters. #(09/13/14) "Across the RollerSkaterCoaster": It's Hayden and Diamond's birthday, and Lucy and Lucas have the perfect gift for them: a run across the legendary RollerSkaterCoaster. #(09/20/14) "The Dreizler-Byrne Romance Caper": After finding a message carved in a tree supposedly related to Hayden and Lexis, Diamond and Rodney decide to try find out the real meaning behind the message. #(24/10/14) "Hallow's Eve" (2-partner): Team Haymond help a girl named Eve with a ghost problem at her mansion, unaware that she might not be what she seems at first glance. Meanwhile, after an evil from the past of Asphodel strikes once again, It's up to her, Balthazar and the Royal Hounds to stop it before it continues to wreck havoc. #(03/11/14) "Bird in a Shoe": After discovering that a popular fashion franchise, "Bird in a Hat", is being sued by a group of sentient shoebills from europe, Diamond and Asphodel must go to the continent in order to stop the franchise from crumbling to pieces. Meanwhile Hayden, Rodney and Lucas also go to europe in order to help Lucas get a picture from the Rare-in-Crown-Town but Common-in-Europe Crown-Crested Pigeon. #(10/11/14) "Sleep-Over Mess Up": Hayden and Rodney send Cupcakes as a spy to Diamond's sleepover party after being denied an invitation. Meanwhile, Diamond and Lucy lead the charge against the Alpha Girls when they mock the girls individually. #(17/11/14) "Dances with Turkeys": Asphodel is selected as the Turkey Queen for the annual Thanksgiving Turkey Festival for Crown Town, and Helen is chosen as her maiden. However, things become harder than they expected when the Alpha Girls decide to ruin the festival. #(24/11/14) "The Monster of Dr. Dreizlerstein": In 1813, the infamous Dr. Dreizlerstein and his assistant, Lucitz, decide to create a monster for the Annual Crown Town Monster Race. Meanwhile, Cupcakes the Puggle tries to stop the also infamous Dr. Byrnestein from resurrecting some deceased creations of previous inventors and use them as his own personal army. #(??/12/14) "Twas the Operation Before Christmas" (2-partner): Christmas is about to come, and everybody in Crown Town is excitedly decorating and getting prepared for the celebration. However, when mysterious beings made from coal start attacking the city, Hayden, Diamond, Kiki and an unexpected ally must travel to the north pole in order to confront the source of the beings, while the rest of the team defend the city. #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Chapters Category:S